warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Defender7781's Robot User Ideas
Defender7781 Independence Class: Medium Hardpoints: 3x Heavy (1 is always active), 4x Light (Activates upon activation of ability) Base level: 5 Base HP: 76,000 (Maxes at 145,000 HP; shields based at 120,000, maxes at 200,000) Base Speed: 38 (Maxes at 51) Ability: Siege (5 second cooldown) :Upon ability activation, the two inactive hardpoints are drawn and the heavy hardpoints receive a -15% reload time bonus along with a 25% damage bonus. The light weapons are also activated, but have -30% damage debuff and +3 seconds debuff reload time. However, the robot is forced to be stationary, but the tower is raised. Extra: Light weapons cannot be controlled, as they are auto-turrets. 2 positioned at the front (Each beside the always active one), 2 at the back (In between the holstered weapons). The back ones have a 45 degree traverse arc; the front ones have a 20 degree traverse arc. Auto-turrets are customizable. Their view ranges follow the effective range of the weapon mounted. Additional description: Its shape somewhat looks like Bastion. Has 6 legs. Color scheme is the same as Bastion. 2 heavies on the sides (Which is holstered), one on top. Recommended: 3x Thunders, 4x Magnums/Punishers (Knife-fighter); 3x Zeus's, 4x Sparks/Molots/Pins (Mid-range); 3x Trebuchets, 4x Arbalests/Molots (Long-range) Price: 23,000 WSP :"Its gonna defend your comrades, or burn your adversaries to crisp" Dunkirk Class: Medium Hardpoints: 2x Heavy, 2x Medium (Active auto turrets) Base level: 5 Base HP: 120,000 (Maxes at 200,000 HP) Base Speed: 32 (Maxes at 35) Ability: Gunner (5 second cooldown) :Upon ability activation, the robot receives 20% damage boost and reload at the cost of being stationary. Extra: Light weapons cannot be controlled, as they are auto-turrets. 2 at the back. The back ones have a 45 degree traverse arc. Auto-turrets are customizable. Their view ranges follow the effective range of the weapon mounted. Additional description: Its shape looks like Raijin, just with platform attachments. Recommended: 2x Thunders, 2x Tarans (Knife-fighter); 2x Zeus's, 2x Molot Ts/Punisher/Shocktrains Ts (Mid-range); 2x Trebuchets, 2x Molot Ts (Long-range) Price: 17,000 WSP :"Don't try and flank me" 'AGUC (Armored Ground Unit Carrier)' Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2x Heavy Base level: 5 Base HP: 120,000 (Maxes at 200,000 HP) Base Speed: 35 (Maxes at 39) Ability: Launch (18 second cooldown) :This ability is not exactly one, but rather when used, it first asks what ground units you would like to deploy. This includes: *Tanks (M1A2 Abrams, each tank deals 900 damage with a rate of fire of 25 rounds a minute, with 5000 HP, can go 45km/h, and a sight range of 400m) *Artillery (M109A7 Paladin, each tank deals 1200 damage with a rate of fire of 9 rounds a minute, with 710 HP, can go 36km/h, and a sight range of 600m) *Rocket Artillery (M270A1 Multiple Launch Rocket System, each tank deals 700 damage per rocket, holding 24 rockets, 15 seconds to reload a full clip, 790 HP, can go 39.5 km/h, and 550m sight range) All units have unlimited numbers. Before launch, you are able to choose what units to deploy before deploying. After deploying, this can only be undone if you call your units back. When deploying your selected units, the units will come out in block formations and then scramble around the parent robot to wait for the other units to deploy. Once the deployment process is complete, a computer will take over and control the units until destruction. For each unit, you can send up to 50 per group (So in theoretical, you can send 150 units maximum). All of the ground units have a detection range of 300m, and they don't move back as the target approaches, but when they lose their target, they go for the nearest one, approaching the target if they aren't in range at the time they selected their target. Cooldown begins after deployment process is complete. Additional description: Its shape looks like Raijin, with a rather boxy shape and shields that are always active, colored yellow. Recommended: Suitable for any range, but it's recommended to stay at mid ranges, as it gives you the chance to support your teammates while cutting the travel time for the units to get into battle. Price: 10,000 AGUC Components :"This robot's support comes in the form of classic technology of original early 21st century tanks and artillery. Small, but with strength in numbers, multiple of these units can overwhelm a lone robot and even take down a group of robots." Super Defender Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 4x Heavy, 8x Medium (Active Auto Turrets) Base Level: 1 Base HP: 340,000 (Maxes at 540,000) Base Speed: None (Maxes at none) Ability: Lockdown (17 second cooldown) :Upon Ability activation, the robot receives a 75% incoming damage reduction, 20% Damage bonus, lethal when touched (50,000 contact damage), and completely immovable for 15 seconds. Extra: All Medium hardpoints are auto-turrets, keeping the tradition of the previous generations of robots. Additional description: It cannot move. Relies on nearby robots. Can tow-rope to other robots and even enemy robots. This allows the robot to move around the battlefield The tow-rope is always 100m long, minimally affects the towing robot's mobility. However, it can only tow-rope one robot at one time. Tap a robot within 100m to tow-rope. Specifically built to defend beacons and tank HP. Appearance looks like a big, metal, oversized bunker with platforms for the heavy hardpoints and smaller platforms for the smaller hardpoints. Many pilots reclassify this "robot" as a portable bunker. Recommended: Any ranges. Most recommended range is below 500m. Otherwise, it works well as a super heavy longe-short range unit. Price: 10000 Super Defender components. :Area Domination is always the number one priority when waging wars.